ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Bros. (Netflix series)
Super Mario Bros. is a animated Netflix original series based on the Nintendo video game franchise of the same name. Synopsis Characters Main Characters * Mario (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - An Italian-American plumber and one of the two main characters of the series. * Luigi (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Mario's brother and one of the two main characters of the series. Supporting Characters * Princess Peach (Voiced by ) - * Toad (Voiced by ) - * Toadette (Voiced by ) - * Toadsworth (Voiced by ) - * Donkey Kong (Voiced by ) - * Diddy Kong (Voiced by ) - * Yoshi (Voiced by Billy West) - An dinosaur who is Mario and Luigi's ally and best friend. * Princess Daisy (Voiced by ) - * Rosalina (Voiced by ) - ** Luna (Voiced by ) - * Professor E. Gadd (Voiced by ) - * Chief Yoshi (Voiced by ) - * * Villains * King Bowser Koopa (Voiced by Paul Rugg) - An fire-breathing turtle and the main antagonist of the series. ** Giga Bowser (Voiced by ) - ** Dry Bowser (Voiced by ) - * Bowser Koopa, Jr. (Voiced by ) - * Koopalinga - ** Ludwig von Koopa (Voiced by ) - ** Wendy O. Koopa (Voiced by ) - ** Morton Koopa, Jr. (Voiced by ) - ** Roy Koopa (Voiced by ) - ** Lemmy Koopa (Voiced by ) - ** Iggy Koopa (Voiced by ) - ** Larry Koopa (Voiced by ) - * Kamek (Voiced by ) - * Koopa Bros. - ** Red (Voiced by ) - ** Yellow (Voiced by ) - ** Black (Voiced by ) - ** Green (Voiced by ) - * Wario (Voiced by ) - * Waluigi (Voiced by ) - * King Boo (Voiced by ) - * Goomboss (Voiced by ) - * Petey Piranha (Voiced by ) - * Boom Boom (Voiced by ) - * Pom Pom (Voiced by ) - * King K. Rool (Voiced by ) - * Cackelette (Voiced by ) - * Fawful (Voiced by ) - * Wart (Voiced by ) - * Princess Shroob (Voiced by ) * Smithy (Voiced by ) - ** Axem Rangers - Axe-wielding robots created by Smithy who are hardly similar to the Power Rangers. *** Red (Voiced by ) - *** Yellow (Voiced by ) - *** Green (Voiced by ) - *** Pink (Voiced by ) - *** Black (Voiced by ) - * Koopa Troopa (Voiced by ) - * Goomba (Voiced by ) - * Hammer Bro. (Voiced by ) - * Lakitu (Voiced by ) - * King Bob-omb (Voiced by ) - * Bullet Bill (Voiced by ) - * Chain Chomp (Voiced by ) - * Dry Bones (Voiced by ) - * Shy Guy (Voiced by ) - * Wiggler (Voiced by ) - * Count Bleck (Voiced by Troy Baker) - * Nastasia (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) - Count Bleck's right hand-woman. * O'Chunks (Voiced by ) - Count Bleck's minion who is a bit dimwitted due to having awesome firepower. * Mr. L (Voiced by ) - * Other Villains * Guest Characters * Episodes Season 1 # In the Beginnings: Two Italian-American plumbers Mario and Luigi has find themselves travel to an kingdom know as the Mushroom Kingdom after finding a strange huge pipe in the sewers. Than, the Mario Bros. are sign to saves Princess Peach from the evil Bowser Koopa who seek to captured her and conquer the kingdom. # Birthright: While learning they were both born in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi find themselves being confused when Bowser told them they were being lie. Now, the two of them must saves Peach, who has been kidnapped by Bowser while trying to know their real birthright. # On a Dark and Stormy Night: # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Web Series Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV series based on video games Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Nintendo Category:Traditional animated